Tragedy Brings Love
by hottie23
Summary: Haley James, a single and struggling mother of two, lies to her family making her life seem like paradise but she's spun a web of lies to thick and ends up borrowing a temporary paradise, but is this new paradise really temporary? Possible M rating later.
1. Chapter 1

_So a couple weeks ago I went to this funeral with my boyfriend then afterwards a couple of friends and us came back to my house to watch a movie. We ended up watching **THE WEDDING DATE**. Then later that night I was reading fan-fiction and this story just hit me._

_- -_

**_Summary_**: Haley James, a single and struggling mother of two, lies to her family making her life seem like paradise but she's spun a web to thick and ends up borrowing a temporary paradise, but is this new paradise really temporary?

- -

It was a Tuesday morning and Haley ran around the tiny living room of her apartment trying to find all of her Trey's stuff for school. All of a sudden Ashley whizzed by her closely followed by Trey yelling. Haley grabbed some clothes laying scattered around and threw them in a pile and found the missing backpack. "Trey!" Haley yelled, "Get your butt in here!" the phone began to ring. She looked around and couldn't see it, she followed the ring and dug through some loose newspapers.

"Hello?" Haley said slightly out of breath.

"Haley, honey it's your mother." Lydia said in a sophisticated voice.

Trey ran into the room, "Yeah momma."

Haley moved the phone from her mouth, "Here's your backpack." she said handing it to him a small smile graing her lips briefly.

The little boy grabbed it and put it on his back, "Thanks momma." he said excitedly running back in the other direction.

"Hi mom." Haley said plopping down on the couch.

"Baby what are you and your boyfriend doing Friday?" Haley froze at her words. She didn't have a boyfriend, she just told her parents and family that so they would quit trying to set her up with some rich jackass, although she wouldn't mind the extra money.

"Well mom I think he has to work." she said trying to avoid the subject.

"Honey I have some bad news." she said obviously faking her sadness.

Haley tensed, "What's wrong."

"Your Grandma Helen died, Friday is her funeral." her mother said in a none to sympathetic tone. Lydia had never liked her mother-in-law and just because she was dead didn't mean she would start to praise her.

"What? When?" Haley asked frantic for answers. One of the only family members who had a heart was gone.

"Oh sweet heart it was last night. Your father went over there last night and she was gone, I highly doubt that he got a wink of sleep last night." she said in her sophisticated uncaring tone.

Tears pricked Haley's eyes then she saw her two children come in the room. Ashley following her big brother like he was a hero, "Momma we need to go." Trey said.

Haley wiped her eyes, "Um mom I have to take the kids to school, I'm running a little late." she said, her voice cracking.

"That's fine dear, call me soon and tell me whether you can make it Friday." Lydia said then hung up.

Tears slowly ran down her cheeks. Ashley climbed up into her mothers lap, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Baby my grandma died." she said. The little girl softly touched her moms check.

"I'm sorry mommy." then she hugged her mom's neck. Haley wrapped her arms around her child and wondered how she could ever feel her life was terrible when she had such sweet children.

- -

Haley sat in her living room with her two best friends, Brooke and Lucas who are married.

"Hales we are here for you if you need anything at all." Lucas said but Haley seemed so out of it.

"You know that right tutor-girl?" Brooke asked but Haley still stared on with her hands in her lap, "Haley." Brooke said more sternly.

"Yeah I know Brooke," Haley answered softly.

Haley began to fidget with her hands and looked down and bit her bottom lip thinking about all her lies she had told, "Brooke can me and you talk privately?" Haley questioned uneasily.

Brooke and Lucas shared a look, Luke didn't want to leave, "Sure Haley," Brooke answered nudging Luke's arm encouraging him to stand up and he did leaving the room.

"Haley what's wrong?" Brooke asked laying a hand gently on hers.

Haley looked up, a guilty look on her face, "You know it's terrible that I'm more broken up about lies I have told than about my grandmothers death."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked as confused as her first day in algebra class.

"I told practically my whole family I have a super hot boyfriend, his parents own a successful company but it's low key, he is so great with my kids, and he happens to be unavailable for every family get together." she said becoming slightly hysterical throwing her hands in the air.

"Haley Marie James, why would you make up such a huge lie?" Brooke practically yelled.

"After Damien left they thought I needed a man to support me and-" Haley started but was cut off.

"Haley James is to independent for that." Brooke said giving her a pointed look.

"I just didn't want to get into something with someone that I didn't even like." Haley said the took a deep breath and continued, "And now I'm coming to my bestest friend for a favor." she said with a sweet look on her face.

"I'm flattered that I'm your_ 'bestest'_ friend. But why am I always dragged into peoples problems?" Brooke asked rolling her eyes.

"Because you're good with drama and problems, so it's only natural that I come to you for help." Haley said wrapping an arm around Brooks shoulders.

Brooke pushed Haleys arm off and wrapped her around Haley, "You're the one who needs comfort and help. So what is it you need my help with?" Brooke asked with a soft smile.

"I need a perfect man willing to play along with this by Friday." Haley said fast giving Brooke a look hoping for a good outcome.

Brooke just had an idea, "What if I told you a certain person Luke and I know is like the ultimate player, he will date anybody who has breasts, and he is a really good liar, totally hot, and I just think he would be perfect."

"If you can get him to agree and meet me at the airport tomorrow morning that would be awesome." Haley said happier than happy .

"I grantee you it's a done deal." she said with smirk, after all people do call her a matchmaker.

- -

Nathan sat on his couch sipping on a beer while watching a Lakers game but then he was rudely interrupted by his cell ringing.

"Yeah." he answered in a bored tone.

"Nathan I need a favor." Brooke said sweetly.

"What is it this time?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"I have a totally hot friend who needs a favor." she said knowing the words 'hot' and 'friend' would defiantly get him listening.

He pressed mute on the remote, "This sounds better." he said smirking.

Brooke smiled, "She needs a fake boyfriend for a couple days. Her family was always trying to hook her up so she lied and said she had a boyfriend. Now everyone wants her and her boyfriend to come to her grandma's funeral. So I was wondering if you could be that boyfriend." she said not wanting to give a lot away.

Nathan didn't need a lot of time to think about his decision, "Why the hell not, sounds fun."

_'How can you go wrong when there is a hot girl involved, I just hope Brooke is not lying.'_ he thought.

"Awesome, she'll meet you at the airport tomorrow morning then you guys are driving to Florida, where her family lives." Brooke said cheerfully.

"Fine." he said simply.

"One catch." she added quickly.

"And what would that be." he asked sarcastically.

_'Damn it! I knew it was to good to be true.'_ he thought.

"She has two kids." she said carefully.

Nathan was silent, "Well, that's...um...cool." he said at a slight loss for words.

"Great, I knew you'd think so." she said cheerfully then hung up.

"I think I just got in over my head." he said to himself then his phone vibrated in his hand.

It was a text from Brooke. _'By the way this is a pic of her. -Brookie'_

Nathan opened the picture she had sent and his breath caught in his throat. She was gorgeous. He was amazed by her curves and her legs looked awesome, and he wasn't even a leg guy. She was on the beach laughing, she had on a simple light blue bikini, her blonde hair tied into a messy bun on the top of her head, and he saw her big chocolate eyes. Nathan flipped his phone shut and let out a breathe he hadn't even known he was holding in.

_'Yeah maybe this isn't going to be so bad.'_ he thought to himself with a huge smirk.

**_Background_**: She has 2 children, Ashley Marie James 2 and Trey Alexander James 6. Haley is 23, and so are her 2 friends Brooke and Lucas who are married. Nathan is Lucas' half brother that Haley has only heard of a couple times. Haley's family lives in Florida and Nathan lives in L.A. and is 27.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday morning Nathan was anxious and Haley was nervous.

Nathan sat on the plane, his phone open looking at the picture of Haley. He just couldn't get over how gorgeous she was.

Haley drove to the airport wondering what this guy looked like. Brooke said he had a picture of Haley and to ask him to show her a picture or her, Haley, from a previous summer to make sure that it wasn't just some random creep talking to her. And Haley kind of felt uncomfortable with anyone besides close friends seeing that picture, but oh well.

When Nathan arrived at the airport he gathered his luggage and began looking for the beautiful blonde.

Haley paced back and forth in front of the arrival gate waiting for her 'boyfriend' to show thinking all kinds of thoughts, _'What am I getting myself into, what if he is a creep? What if he wants sex? Oh god, what about my kids!?'_

Nathan walks through the crowded airport then a few yards ahead of him he saw a petite blonde walking back and forth in a short fashionable dress, her legs were very much visible and he knew they were hers. He began to make his way towards her.

Haley though she might pass out from all the thoughts floating around in her head. She decided she needed to go into the restroom and try and collect herself.

When Haley turned around she ran into a solid object. She closed her eyes thinking she was going to go tumbling to the ground, but that moment never came. Two strong arms caught her by her waist, she felt like time stopped with her eyes closed and a strangers arms wrapped around his waist.

A smile played on Nathan's lips as he looked down at her and all her beauty, his eyes slowly drifted downward and watched her chest rise and fall.

When Haley opened her eyes what was only really a few seconds after the collision she was met with by a pair of intense blue eyes that looked strangely failure. She couldn't help but notice how extremely hot this guy looked, and obviously he liked to work out because he was in great shape.

Haley blushed heavily and bit her bottom and looked down. Nathan chuckled softly and carefully helped Haley steady herself and she caught him sizing her up not knowing how long he had actually been doing it.

"Are you okay?" he asked politely a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeah, thanks." she said straightening out her dress glancing up, he was still staring.

She decided to simply walk away and play it off. As she continued to walk she felt his presence following, she glanced over her shoulder and sure enough he was close behind her.

He saw her look, "So you here with anyone?" he said trying to mess with her head.

"Yeah, my boyfriend." she says defensively turning around to face Nathan.

Nathan smirk placed firmly on is face as he pulled his phone out and finds the picture of her, "Really? Well I bet he doesn't have this good a picture of you?" he says showing her the picture.

She looks at the phone then her head snaps up, "Nathan?" she said as a soft question, a blush slowly creeping onto her face.

"In the flesh sweet heart." he says cockily.

She turned around and started walking, "Hey where are you going?" he asked.

"If you follow, you'll find out." she says. He starts to follow her and she leads them to her SUV.

Five minutes Nathan couldn't take the silence, "So, Brooke tells me you have two kids."

"Yeah."

"How old are they?"

"2 and 6."

"What are their names?"

"Ashley and Trey."

Nathan quickly got tired of the little stubborn game she was playing, "Look if I offended you in any way back there I really am sorry." he said sincerely but a little agitated she glanced at him.

"You didn't have to look at me like I'm a piece of meat." she said softly still looking at the road.

He laughed but kept looking at her, "Well no offense or any thing, but you're gorgeous." he said, the last part coming out soft and sweet.

She blushed causing him to smile. She looked at him briefly out of the corner of her eye, "Thanks." she said, while her blush deepened.

10 minutes and he already knew how to make her blush, he found it adorable.

After a few minutes of a more comfortable silence he tries their previous conversation again, "So, Brooke tells me you have two kids."

Haley smiles, "Yeah Ashley is two and Trey is six." then Haley got more serious, "Don't take this the wrong way, but if anything happens to my children and you are responsible, I grantee you signed your own death certificate."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Mommas very protective of her babies." he said while laughing.

"Laugh all you want but my babies better not get a scratch on them, got it?" she said sternly.

"Got it." he said not laughing.

"Good." she said relaxing a little and he smiled.

He was already liking everything about her.

- -

Nathan drug his stuff up the stairs of her apartment building to where she was standing in front of a door unlocking it.

"I just want to warn you what is on the other side of this door can become very dangerous if provoked." she said and he tried to hide his laugh, "And once again, I'm not kidding."

"I guess I'll have to take my chances." he said confidently.

"Okay." she said opening the door and he saw what lied behind.

Behind the door was what looked like a living room. There was a couch and a small t.v. buried under clothes, toys, papers, and he didn't know what else. He saw his brother and Brooke sitting on the floor laughing. A little girl and boy stood in front of them dressed up in over sized clothes and the little girl wore some jewelry.

"What's up Nate." Lucas said through his laugh getting up.

"Hey little brother." Nathan said sitting his stuff down and the two guys hugged and it all clicked for Haley. Nathan was Lucas' half brother.

"Mommy look I'm a princess." the little girl said twirling around in front of Haley.

"And I'm a prince." the slightly older boy said stepping forward and Haley laughed a beautiful laugh.

"Well look at my two fairy tale children." she said smiling kneeling down giving both a hug.

When she stood up she grabbed one of their hands in each of hers, "I'd like you two to meet some one. Ashley, Trey, this is my friend Nathan who will be staying here a while helping me with something I'll tell you guys about later."

Ashley was the first to step forward letting go of her mothers hand, "I'm Ashley Marie James and I'll be 3 October 31 first so you better get me a present if you'll still be here then." she said happily with her hands folded together behind her back.

Nathan knelt down in front of her, "Hi Ashley, I'm Nathan Royal Scott." he says sticking a hand out and she grabs it, "And you will never guess when my birthday is."

"When is it?" she asked excitedly.

Nathan leans forward, "October 31."

"No way." she says amazed.

"Yep, I'll be twenty-eight."

"He's getting old isn't he Ash."

"Yeah, I thought Trey was old. But you're like a hundred years older than him."

"And here I thought I was still young." Nathan said sarcastically and everyone bursts out laughing except Trey and Nathan notices.

"So you're Trey?" Nathan asks him.

"Yeah, Trey Alexander James and why are you here?" Trey said throwing Nathan a curve ball.

"What do you mean?"

"The only guy who has ever been in here is Uncle Lucas."

"Well I'm in from out of town and your mom said I could stay here." Nathan really didn't know what else to say.

Trey squinted his eyes at Nathan, "Fine. Lie." he said stomping off into a different room.

Nathan stood there stunned at Trey's outburst. However Brooke and Lucas knew Trey had a temper because he knew his dad for a short time and when he left it was hard for him to have males around except for Lucas. Haley was stunned to know Trey knew a lie from the truth considering what came out of his mouth some times.

"Nathan I'm-" Haley started.

"Haley it's fine, he's just kid." Nathan said understandingly.

"Hey, I'm just a kid too." Ashley pouted and Haley laughed and decided to help him out of this one.

"Baby how about you go change out of your princess dress and you can play a little while before we have to leave." Haley told her daughter.

"Can I wear my dress to show grandma?" she begged with her big doe eyes.

"Fine but you have to give Luke and Brooke extra big hugs before they leave." Haley said pretending to make a big deal.

"Okay mommy, bye Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas." she said giving them each a hug then was about to run off to her room but ran over to Nathan and wrapped her little arms around one of his legs, Nathan looked down at this precious child who looked exactly like her mother. Never had a child been this sweet to Nathan. "Bye Nathan." Ashley said skipping off to her room and he smiled.

"Think you can handle Trey?" Brooke asked gathering her things getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, he needs to cool down then I'll go talk to him." Haley said softly.

"Hey, if you need anything at all while you're in Florida just give us a call to come down there." Lucas said giving her a look of sympathy.

"We should be fine." Haley said giving him a hug.

"Okay, we'll see you later," he said letting go of Haley then pointed at Nathan, "Before you go back to L.A. we need to go out for a beer, catch a little."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "You got little bro."

Lucas and Brooke opened the door and they all four said goodbye to each other.

"So where do you want me?" Nathan asked.

"Give me some time with Trey and double check our bags. Then me and you can get into detail about are relationship." she said and they both laughed.

"Okay." Nathan chuckled.

- -

Haley walked into Trey's Trey's small room, he was laying face down.

"Trey are you okay?" Haley asked sitting down on the bed.

Trey sat up still upset, "Why is he here?"

"Baby I hate lying to you so here's the true. Mommy told a big lie. I told my family that lives in Florida that I have a boyfriend because they were trying to get me t o go out with guys I didn't know. So I lied to them to keep my out of the whole mess but now I need a boyfriend and Nathan is just pretending to be my boyfriend. You know he's uncle Luke's brother?" Haley said trying to persuade him to understand.

"So he's not going to be here long?" he asked calmly trying to feel better about the situation.

"Nope." Haley said carefree.

"Well since he's Uncle Luke's brother he's got to be cool right." Trey said trying to make a decision.

"He also plays basketball." Haley said.

"Really." Trey asked surprised.

"Yeah, he might even play with you some time but you have got to be nice to him...most of the time." she said then stuck pinkie out to him, "Deal?"

"Deal." he said linking pinkies.

- -

"Okay so we met while I was working at Karen's Cafe right after Ashley turned 1 and I told you about her birthday and you left a big enough tip to buy her a nice present and have been close ever since. We went to a Halloween party together this past year and that's when we started dating and the rest like stuff about me and the kids hopefully you can just pick up on or you're really at guessing."Haley said

"You know what if we get make it to Sunday everyone believing we are a couple we should like celebrate." Nathan said taking a deep breathe.

Nathan and Haley had spent 2 hours talking to get to know each other and about how they 'met' and some small details about each other. Now the next step was talking to the kids.

"Ash, Trey! Come in here for a sec!" Haley yelled.

They came running in, "Yeah mommy." Ashley answered.

"When we go to visit Grandma and Grandpa Nathan is going to pretend to be my boyfriend." Haley said semi-slowly.

Ashley's face scrunched up, "Like kissing and stuff."

"Yeah, kissing and stuff." Haley said tickling Ashley's tummy.

"You guys are okay with this right?" Nathan asked the two.

They both walked towards him and crossed their arms, and yeah it freaked Nathan out.

"What do you think Ash?" Trey asked tilting his head.

"I think he could be fake boyfriend material." Ashley said squinting her eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Nathan asked.

The two looked at each other, "Yes." they said simultaneously and then started to laugh and Nathan and Haley couldn't help but join in.

- -

_I know what everyone is thinking, 'This seems to simple.' 'They're all getting along.' 'Isn't there more drama to this story?' In the next couple chapters family drama will kick in and Naley will get closer...but how do the kids feel about that...and how will Haley feel. Who knows where this story will go._


End file.
